1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to controlling a fuser assembly in an electrophotographic imaging device, such as a laser printer or multifunction device having printing capability, and particularly to maintaining sufficient energy levels within a fuser assembly for a period of time when not performing a fusing operation so as to allow for relatively short time to reach fusing temperatures without substantially increasing overall energy usage by the imaging device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Manufacturers of printing devices are continuingly challenged to improve printing device performance. One way in which improvement is sought is with respect to achieving a shorter time to printing a first media sheet of a print job (hereinafter “first print time”). To deliver improved first print times, one approach is for laser printers to keep its fuser assembly, i.e., the assembly which fuses deposited toner into a sheet of media, heated at a relatively warm temperature less than a temperature for fusing toner. Such an approach has been met with some success but even shorter first print times are nevertheless desired.